The Sweetest Love
by SilverSickle
Summary: Rin has now matured to a young woman of twenty, and the world of Japan is changing. With that comes new feelings for her... and someone else. updated finally
1. Chapter 1

AN: OMG, this is my first inuyasha fic in a long long time. I do not own any of these characters just the idea for this story.

Chapter One:

Rin moved down the bustling street of Edo several bolts of heavy silk in her arms. They were so heavy that she was waddling like a duck. Across the bolts of silk were elaborate patterns of streams, flowers cranes embroidered with silver and gold thread.

"Jaken!" she cried her eyes searching the crowd of people for the small bird like demon disguised as an old man. Out he came from a particularly thick crowd swearing as someone nearly kicked him, he trotted over breathing heavy.

"What did I tell you about walking so fast girl!" he barked between breaths. Rin felt her throat tighten with tears. She was now twenty years of age, the turmoil of the Shikon Jewel long since passed. The world of Japan was turning over a new leaf into a different age, an age that she believed would strain the relationship of humans and demons much more. Maybe it would explain why Sesshoumaru-sama had come to the capital city and began to barter and buy anything that caught his eye.

"I am sorry Jaken but the heat is not making the task of carrying these any less difficult" she glared down at the demon. Jaken turned away from her briskly

"The kimono maker is just down the street, Sesshoumaru-sama will be waiting there for us."

Rin's throat tightened now for a very different reason. She didn't want to see him... When she was around Sesshoumaru it was like her heart would explode it pumped so wildly in her chest. In the past few months the situation had grown alarming, awkward almost. Jaken didn't seem to notice it, Rin wondered if Sesshoumaru had. He had not changed at all, not after all these years... The only difference was that his hair had grown thicker, longer and fuller. A night she longed to stroke his hair as he slept.... But....

She wasn't a little girl anymore.... The days of sleeping in his fur was long passed, or making flower crown's for his noble brow.

Together and at a snail's pace they turned down the long avenue of rice screened wood framed shops, the crowds were less people were not the peasents or merchants that made Edo what it was.... These people were nobles, and from what she saw some may have been half demon.. Unless it was only the trick of the blazing summer sun beating relentlessly on her head. Jaken stopped at a particularly fine establishment with a lacquered sign of red, painted with gold letters. She stepped back and read it.

"Fuji Kimono Shop", the sign was shrouded in the tendrils of a ancient wisteria vine. In the summer heat the heavy dewy blossoms had opened releasing their fragrance into the wide, clean street. People stared as they passed, Rin in her fine yet slightly dirty kimono and old tabi sandals did not belong in this part of the capital city. Jaken cleared his throat and the double doors opened, revealing the most beautiful store she had ever seen. A woman in a fine kimono of the highest fashion bowed at the door. Rin returned her deepest bow

" We are here to see Arashi- san" Jaken began politely

She nodded and turned with the grace of the swan, leading them through the opulent store that everywhere she turned glittered and sparkled with gold thread or stones inlaid into the fabric. In here the air was cool and redolent with the smell of the self same wisteria flowers, artfully arranged in beautiful vases throughout the store.

Gracefully the woman opened another smaller set of polished double doors, and then bowed. Rin stepped in followed closely by Jaken. A equally luxurious room opened to them and on a platform sitting on a small cushion was the owner of the shop. Rin's eyes widened, this was no mortal... This was a half demon. A plain looking woman with kitsune ears sat in an elaborate ten layer kimono, in her clawed hand she held a pipe full of.... Rin sniffed the air... She didn't want to know.

Sitting on cushions below the platform was a figure with hair like the celestial god Tsukiyomi, wrapped in a cerulean blue kimono embroidered with crescent moons and the stars of the heavens. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her for a long moment,

"Rin couldn't you have changed into something a little less.. Dirty?" Sesshoumaru observed quietly. Her face was turning red, instead she bowed and held out the heavy bolts in front of her.

"I have brought what you asked for Sesshoumaru-sama" He stood taking the bolts from her and sat on the edge of the platform unrolling them. With a flash of gold thread, Rin was dazzled at the beauty of the fabric. Come to think of it, she had barely looked at the load of silk she had been carrying.

Arashi looked at the fabric as Sesshoumaru unrolled them one by one, her pale green eyes sweeping over them with the keen eye of a connoisseur.

"Excellent quality" she said taking an inhalation from her pipe, "this one will make an excellent wedding kimono." she pointed to the white on white peonies to the far right, glancing at Rin for a moment. Sesshoumaru seemed to be having a difficult time hiding a smile at the look of incredulity that passed over Rin's face. Even now after all their years of acquaintance her antics still amused him.

Rin blinked "Sesshoumaru-sama? Are these all for you?" she asked boldly ignoring the pointed stare that Arashi pressed on her and Sesshoumaru.

"No, some are for you my dear" he said softly touching the heavy silk of the white kimono.

"This one will make a fine uchikake." he added his long nails gliding over a deep red fabric embroidered with pink lotus and golden reeds.

"You have impeccable taste Sesshoumaru-sama" Arashi purred putting her hand on over his. Cooly he pulled away and Rin felt her face growing red.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin stammered cursing silently for her delayed reaction. She bowed deeply and quickly left the room. Once outside, the voices inside were only a soft murmur and the glamour of the shop began to pull her in like a poison. She wandered the opulent shop tenderly, reverently touching the kimono's. Marveling at the decadence of many of them, but there was one. One in the very back of the shop where the rows became so narrow and cramped that Rin wondered if it had been forgotten on purpose.

"Oh Kami-sama" she breathed, before her was a kimono of at least fifteen or twenty layers, all in shades of scintillating reds and red orange. The outer kimono was a deep crimson embroidered with so much gold and silver thread and inlaid.... She bent close gasping, rubies and emeralds! This kimono was fit for the empress of Edo or the Goddess Amaterasu, she reached out and touched the vermillion peonies, fingertips gliding over the the dewy petals they looked so real... How did anyone have such skill... It must have taken them...

"Rin" a deep honeyed voice made her turn slowly, the smell of the wisteria blooms was everywhere. It was in her hair, seeping under her fingernails, into her pores.

There was Sesshoumaru standing in the cramped aisle laquer boxes higher then him, blocking her only way out. Briefly panic filled her veins but with each breath of wisteria fragrance Rin seemed to calm.

"I see you have exquisite taste" Rin turned back to the blindingly beautiful kimono.

"It is fit for a goddess Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered, her voice dry. Her heart was beginning that unnaturally fast cadence behind her rib-cage. How she wished it would calm, how she wished that everything would return to as it had always been.

"It is a very old kimono, made for the Empress of the last century. She refused it, claiming that she could never wear something more beautiful then her own self." Sesshoumaru replied

Rin's eyes widened "It has become unsellable since then. That was one hundred years ago, no noble bride will even try it on because of the story."

His voice was surrounding her in a warm cocoon, dribbling down her spine like golden honey. Rin wanted him to let her pass...

"Sesshoumaru-sama please let me pass" it was a feeble whine, a plead. Sesshoumaru's liquid gold eyes gazed at her through long dark lashes.

"I can smell your lust Rin, do not think that I am immune to it."

She stiffened her gasp jarring in the peaceful silence of the store, she was trembling now from head to foot. Tears made a silent track down her face

"Rin" he reached out to touch her face, wiping the tears away. Rin leaned into his touch

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama" her voice was shaky

"You cannot live in denial any longer. I am told it is not healthy for humans to do so." Sesshoumaru added. More tears poured down, faster staining his flawless white fingertips.

"I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?" he gently prodded his fingertips traveling into her hair, pulling the pins from the bun. In a cascade of chocolate silk Rin's hair pooled over her shoulders and down to her ankles. She was utterly still now and the tension was building between them like a bow pulled taut.

"I-I'm afraid that I have fallen in love with you." the words tumbled like an avalanche out of her mouth. And when it was finished a great relief filled her, even as a hot blush rose up on her cheeks. If possible the tension that filled in the air began to sing, becoming a great crescendo that was drowning out everything. Everything except the strong fragrance of wisteria and the brush of hot lips against her own, before the blackness of a faint rose up to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the fav's/ reviews!

00000

Rin's light body slumped against Sesshoumaru's shoulder, gently he wrapped his arm around her small frame and chuckled deeply. The last vestiges of lust faded from the air, abruptly bringing him back to reality and the invisible line in the sand that he had just crossed.

He must have been getting old, Sesshoumaru mused; falling so easily for the innocent lust of a mortal girl. Rin instinctively snuggled into his chest, and with a gentle use of strength slid her over his powerful shoulder, bringing her back to the room where Arashi sat carefully measuring out the bolts of fabric that he had brought for her.

Arashi rose as he came to the screen door, elegantly sliding it back

"Oh what have you done Sesshoumaru?" Arashi said with a wicked smile on her plain face, Sesshoumaru suppressed a glare at her.

"She fainted, it is the heat... I have forgotten how fragile mortals can be." Sesshoumaru replied passing her and laying Rin in the corner surrounded my cushions. Gently he brushed the hair from Rin's face, only to hear Arashi giggle.

"My you are fond of her Lord of the Western Lands" Arashi mocked

Sesshoumaru stiffened "She is my ward"

Arashi laughed "If she is your ward, my name is Sara and I live in the modern world"

He turned and regarded her evenly "Arashi why do you mock me so? It has been many months since I have last come to see you."

"You never came with this chit before" Arashi snapped revealing a bit of her anger. Sesshoumaru chuckled

"Could you be jealous? Great Aunt to the Crown Prince of Edo?"

Arashi put her nose in the air as she summoned a few of her employees to tie up the bolts with the scroll of measurements she had composed in his absence.

"Your kimonos will be ready in two fortnights. enjoy the pleasures of Edo for a few weeks. If you are bored of this little girl come see me again." And with an elegant swish of her many layered kimono she was gone from the room in a shower of wisteria petals.

Sesshoumaru let out his pent out breath "Jaken" he said a bit loudly. From behind an elaborate painted screen came the disguised form of the small bird like demon

"Yes, milord?"

"Did you hear everything?"

Jaken swallowed "No Sire"

He cast his golden eyes at the small demon "Where is Ah-un?"

"Outside he looks like any merchants horse."

Sesshoumaru concentrated and a moment later the two head demon Ah-un was standing on the platform looking a bit disgruntled.

Tenderly he picked up Rin and lay her over the saddle, "Go back to the hotel there is much to do tomorrow..." he cast his eyes at Jaken, who seemed to be hesitating.

"What Jaken?" he snapped impatient, there was much to do before they made their journey back to the Western lands.

"Nothing Sesshoumaru-sama" he bowed hastily and grabbing Ah-un's reigns was gone in a red cloud of Sesshoumaru's power.

A few moments later Sesshoumaru called for Aine, who would assist him in purchasing a certain 'forbidden' kimono.

0000

Back at the opulent hotel, Rin was now awake and quite confused. She watched bewildered as Ah-un went to the corner of the sparsely furnished yet opulent room and curled up on the silk cushions that she had recently purchased for him.

The perfume of wisteria blossoms still clung greedily to her clothes and hair, while a soft presence lingered on her lips. She touched them softly, had she dreamed that moment when... Her face was suddenly red, as she watched Jaken unpack another small satchel from his back and into a large teak trunk. She had always wondered what went into that trunk each time they came in from the hot streets of Edo.

Sesshoumaru-sama had strictly instructed her not to impede Jaken in anyway while the heavy trunk was unlocked, so now she watched and waited patiently. Her kimono sticking to her in the heat despite the cool breeze that reached them from the ninth floor of the establishment. She needed a bath and badly.

"Jaken what is in that box?" she asked softly, Jaken turned to glare at her

"Nothing child" he replied cooly shutting the trunk with a resounding clang and locking the elaborate padlock with a click of finality. Rin sighed and lay down on the soft futon.

"When is Sesshoumaru-sama coming back?"

"I know not" Jaken said returning to his normal form, he too lay down on his own pallet and closed his eyes.

Rin rolled over and stared at the red framed screen that lead into Sesshoumaru's grand bedroom, she had only glimpsed it as he had made his way through his room and into the other one. That room was big enough to hold a wooden tub wasn't it?

She yawned widely, as the stickiness of the heat filled up her brain and she slept. When she awoke, she would have her bath so Kami-sama help her.

000

It was late in the evening with Sesshoumaru returned to the high class mansion hotel owned by a former noble of Edo's royal circle. The owner Akamatsu was a full demon that had married a mortal woman, a princess from another land far to the southwest with dark hair, beautiful almond shaped eyes and long dark hair. She hailed from In, a country that had more gods then Japan's present religion of Shintoism and was far older...

Taking the ingenius wooden lift to the ninth floor he stepped off and glided down the hall his footsteps silent against the polished bamboo floor. After passing door after door of brightly painted wood screens he came to the room that had been speically picked out by Arashi hereself.

Smiling he slid back the screen and stepped in. The window was open to the cool breeze a lone candle protected by a bit of oiled rice paper was lit, it burned low. Jaken snored lightly on the futon and one of Ah-un's head woke up looking at Sesshoumaru briefly before drifting back to sleep. Crossing the room in a few strides, he pulled back the red framed screen and froze.

An ear spiltting scream pierced the quiet street, as Rin tumbled from the wooden tub flailling for the dirty kimono she had so hastily discarded at the sight of clean water and the heavenly smell of peony scented soap.

Sesshoumaru turned around, to see that Jaken was wide awake and ran to the door just in time to see Rin pull on her kimono which was now so wet it provided little protection of her modesty.

"Don't you knock!" she cried

Sesshoumaru smiled wickedly as he watched Jaken's eyes widen in shock

"No because it is my room"

There was a frustrated noise from Rin as she tried to tie her kimono with shaking hands, she was shivering half from the cold and the other from mortification.

"I brought you something" Sesshoumaru turned around eyes averted to the floor and held out a brightly wrapped package.

"What is it?" she asked voice trembling, why didn't he leave? Did Sesshoumaru-sama want her to dig a hole in the floor and die in it?

He tossed the package to her, she caught it. Dumbly she looked at the package and then at him

"Open it" his voice was faintly teasing

Rin took a deep breath "i will open it when you leave so I can dress"

Rin watched Sesshoumaru's silvery brow rise a fraction "I will be leaving with that dirty kimono on your back, so I suggest you open the package."

There was the sound of furious tearing and Rin gasped, a beautiful kimono of pale pink with green reeds and white cranes lay inside. It was wrapped very small and tight, she touched the fabric. It was of heavy linen, not silk but still breathable.

She looked up "Its beautiful, thank you"

A hint of his golden eyes could be seen "It was an overdue birthday present wasn't it?"

Rin's face went red, "Y-yes, please go now Sesshoumaru-sama it will only take me a few minutes to dress."

When she looked back at the door, it was already shut and taking a deep breath to steady her nerves stood up and went to find something to dry off.

0000

Jaken studied his Master from his position on his futon, Sesshoumaru leaned against the screen door with something like a smile curling his lips. He seemed mildly amused something that happened very infrequently now, the stress of rebuilding his father's palace had taken a toll on him these last few months.

"Milord do you find something amusing?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid to Jaken small figure "Amusing? Why yes I do... how should I punish her Jaken?" those golden eyes glittered, Jaken was a bit stunned. His Master seemed almost pleased...

"Punish?" Jaken blinked at a loss,

"I have been contemplating that Rin should be married.. as soon as possible" Sesshoumaru replied after a suitable pause.

"Married Sire? She is a bit long in the tooth already, these mortal girls whether high or low marry at 14 or 15 at most. Rin is how to say, a spinister already."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, at this comment. "True, but she is a bright girl and with mortals beauty fades so quickly. It is best she finds a husband before the year is out."

Jaken was now reeling from this news "Have you spoken to her about this Milord?" Jaken ventured.

"No, but I must and soon. Rin will not be happy" his smile widened a bit.

There was a rustiling near the door "Are you finished Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice rising slightly. The screen door opened and Rin's dirty and dripping kimono appeared. Sesshoumaru took it

"Thank you dear"

0000


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I finally post something yay!

0000

What awoke her was not the soft molasses like voice of Sesshoumaru the next morning, but Jaken hollering into her ear

"Get up girl!"

Rin's eyes snapped open dressed in a light robe, "W-what?" she rubbed her eyes drawing the oversized robe closer to her neck.

"Its noon Sesshoumaru-sama has already left for the kimono shop" he sniffed bustling about the room and folding her futon.

"W-why?" she asked sliding near Ah-un whose one head dozed like a contented cat. It rested on her lap as Jaken industriously cleaned up the room with the speed of a small ferret.

"To buy you a new set of kimonos" he replied casting another black look at her.

Her eyes brightened "Really? But why, I still have the old one with the white lilies on it." she stood and went over to her own small trunk one of the few things that she took with her after she left her abandoned village.

Opening it she pulled out a pale pink kimono, which she realized with shock that was now too short.

Jaken snorted "You outgrew that six months ago"

She made a face at him "Oh well, why didn't he bring me?" she whined

Jaken laughed "Sesshoumaru-sama would never do something like that, even though you are still his ward. Not after you've filled out like that, it would be indecent."

Rin flushed hotly "I haven't filled out" she said holding the robe close to her neck

"Yes you have, you aren't a little child anymore no matter how you act like one" Jaken rolled his eyes. Rin bit her lip hard as tears filled her eyes, just then the screen door slid back and Sesshoumaru was framed in the doorway dressed in a pale yellow yukata his long hair pulled into a long ponytail causally thrown over one wide shoulder. Yellow was a color Sesshoumaru seldom wore and Rin's eyes widened.

"Ah, so you are up" Sesshoumaru said his face a mask of neutrality. Rin flushed and looked down remembering the escapade last night.

"Yes. W-where are we going today?" she asked quickly

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to one side as he stepped through holding two lacquer boxes tied with a silver cord.

"You are not going anywhere Rin"

"W-why not?"

"I am expecting a parcel from the kimono shop"

"A-a parcel?" she blinked quickly

"Yes, a parcel. It is very important that you are the one to receive it. Once I return, we will talk. There is something important we must discuss."

Rin's thoughts were suddenly whirling "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama" she bowed lightly.

"These are for you, I cannot have you walking around in one of my robes all day. What will the neighbors think?" he said almost lightly, deep voice hypnotic, strangely teasing. Rin felt the hair on her arms standing up and her blood began that wild song in her ears.

He held out one of the lacquered boxes to her and she took it quickly removing the lid and gazing in awe at the deep yellow ochre kimono embroidered with silver sweet william blossoms.

"This is exquisite" she ran her long nailed hand across the flowers, feeling the high quality of the silk. Her legs felt weak, no one had ever given her something so beautiful in all her life. Slowly Rin sat watching with shock as Sesshoumaru crouched down beside her. His wide shoulders blocking out the bright sunlight from the window, shutters thrown open to tempt a strong breeze.

"Silk from Chin, Arashi-san informs me it is one of the best." he cooed. With a flick of his wrist a beautiful bottle appeared between his elegant fingers. Rin was transfixed, swaying like a snake beneath the song of a flute.

"And this..." he said holding it out to her "is perfumed oil from Kush" he opened it and the heady smell of amber and patchouli filled the air between them. The world around them seemed to be separating, fading as Rin lost herself in the luminous gold of his eyes... Made brighter by the pale yellow he wore. Was this some dream? Was she still sleeping?

A ghost of a wicked smile played on his shapely mouth "Rin what did I tell you in the kimono shop" he reminded gently, closing her fingers over the bottle. Rin stiffened as if struck, coloring in shame her whole body singing like a taut instrument at his mere touch.

"Be glad that Jaken can't smell that scent sweeter then any perfumed oil." Sesshoumaru watched Rin turn a pleasant shade of eggplant purple before standing and sliding back the screen to his room.

"Enjoy your new gifts" he said before stepping through and shutting the door behind him.

0000 Several hours later 0000

"That is an excellent idea Sesshoumaru" Arashi said as she smiled wickedly over the rim of her cup. They were having tea in one of the wings of the Emperor's palace,

"I wonder how my nephew will take this new arrangement, considering that for all intents and purpose your ward is a commoner."

Sesshoumaru looked up "I would hope his opinion would be swayed once you are finished preparing her."

Arashi set her tea down and inhaled the incense burning in the room "I do hope so too" she breathed before silence descended back over them...

000


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the reviews/favs everyone! ^_^

000

Rin went through another one of the old scrolls, the epic tales within only catching her attention for a brief span before her thoughts began to wander... It was nearly evening for the sun was setting blood red over the streets of Edo... What kind of parcel could she be waiting for? Surely it was not so important as to keep her in this damn room ALL day.

Her eyes slid over the room and back to the lacquered boxes and Sesshoumaru had given her in the morning. The bottle of perfumed oil rested on the top, the pale green glass now glowing red with the setting sun, she went over and removed the stopper inhaling the heady fragrance. Vivid, electric visions of Sesshoumaru passed through her mind, making her flush. Quickly she capped it and set it down like it were on fire, glaring.

This was no normal perfumed oil... She had a feeling that it was... was... tainted with something magic. But why would Sesshoumaru-sama give her something like this? Did he wish to charm her... Was... he courting her...

The very thought sent Rin into sputters, just then there was a gentle rap on the door and Rin stood dressed in the peach kimono she had been given today and slid back the screen. A woman was bowing, dressed in an exquisite kimono, her head pressed against the floor. In front of her was a huge box tied with red ribbon.

"Rin-sama, we have brought you what you ordered." Without looking up the woman pushed the box forward stopping just shy of Rin's toes. Dumbfounded Rin opened her mouth and no sound came out, she was just a commoner what was this woman doing? Was she mad?

"Please, please rise" Rin said putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"May Kami-sama shower his blessings upon you Rin-sama." the woman said and she pulled the door shut. Leaving Rin staring at a piece of the brightly painted mural on one of the many squares of rice paper. Quickly she opened the screen again, and found that the woman was gone like magic, by this time Rin did not have the strength to close the door the whole way. Instead she left it slightly ajar and kneeled down in front of the huge deep box.

Pulling apart the ribbon she slid the top off and gasped.

"W-what..." her mouth was dry as she beheld the kimono she had seen in the shop. The forbidden kimono, the one that the empress of the last century refused to wear because of its beauty. Suddenly she was very happy she was sitting for her shoulders slumped in shock.

Then an idea came to her... She slid open the screen door with a bang and called "Please! Can I have a bath drawn up here?"

00000

Sesshoumaru the Lord of the Western Lands was feeling quite content at present. Everything so far was moving according to plan. Repairs on the Palace were nearly complete, much of the furniture and goods he had bought were promptly on their way by royal escort to his home. He had a week and a smattering of days to introduce the Crown Prince to Rin with the help of Arashi of course... And being just the person that Arashi was, she had guaranteed success. Sesshoumaru knew that she would not go back on her word, for she knew her nephew nearly as well as she knew herself.

Jaken surprisingly was not following behind him, he had become distracted while they had passed a fair and got sucked in. Sesshoumaru was quite content to leave him, the small bird like demon could take care of himself. Besides Sesshoumaru would like to savor the mess he had created back at the mansion without... interruptions...

00000

As if she were cradling fine rare glass, Rin pulled the final layer of the kimono out, dragged was more appropriate since it weighed over fifty pounds... This was the layer that she had seen at the shop. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, after so many layers it had taken her nearly two hours to tie all of them properly. Now... Now... She looked out the window, it was dark... A lone moth circled one of the candles shielded by an oiled paper, where was everyone?

Just then the screen door slid back in the other room and Rin's heart jumped into her throat, she suddenly felt too warm in these fine layers of red and orange. Her excitement had emboldened her once again to step into the musky sensuality of Sesshoumaru-sama's room, but now as the footsteps drew nearer to the screen fear assaulted her. Quickly she slid into the kimono and as its luxurious weight settled on her shoulders she suddenly felt empowered. A new confident energy seemed to fill her as she placed the jeweled pin in her hair, letting her long hair settle on her shoulders like chocolate colored silk.

Rin nearly cried out when Sesshoumaru pulled back the screen, he looked up and stopped dead. His liquid golden eyes widened.

"Rin?" his voice was husky, yet breathless. Rin instinctively backed up till she hit the low bed covered by thin silk sheets, and yet her fear did not entirely rule her.

"Is this what you wanted me to wait for?" she said boldly, clasping her hands in front of her in the perfect imitation of a princess from the Palace. Sesshoumaru seemed to recover as he strode into the room his long legs eating up the distance between them.

He stopped about three feet from her, his eyes now appraising. Rin's blood pounded so hard in her ears that it seemed to sing. Her heart pumped so fiercely she wondered if it would fly out of her chest and land between them. That thought made her smile and Sesshoumaru saw it.

"Why do you grace me with such a secretive smile Rin?" Sesshoumaru began his voice tinged with something like amusement "please come away from the bed"

Rin obeyed "Now turn around." Slowly she rotated in a circle, grabbing the long train of the kimono so it wouldn't snag on the bamboo mats.

"Well? How do I look?" she said haughtily, trying hard now not to smile broadly.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly close to her, in one electric moment his hand came up to her hair pulling the pin from it and placing it between his teeth. A moment later he had twisted her long tresses into a decadent bun. Rin's courage suddenly deserted her, he was so close. Close enough for their bodies to touch and yet they did not... She did not understand why that made her feel sad...

Rin felt the pin return to her hair and Sesshoumaru stepped back with the eye of an art critic, golden eyes sweeping her up and down. Her face began to grow hot,

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." she began "you didn't answer my question" she prodded wondering if he would become angry for her pushing it.

Sesshoumaru looked at her through his long lashes for a moment, "This kimono has made you bold Rin. Maybe it was not prudent for me to purchase it for you. But indeed I believe dressed as your are you could fool any noble at the Court."

He smiled more to himself then to her... Rin felt dread fall to the pit of her stomach, her momentary happiness gave away to suspicion and fear...

"You are confused now aren't you my dear?" Sesshoumaru said his voice sweetly cloying, like molasses. Rin shook her head, willing herself to break from the fog she had fallen into. To control her stomach that churned with pain.

"Sesshoumaru-sama what are you talking about?" she replied softly, sitting down on the bed. One arm over her stomach.

"Tomorrow I will be taking you to the Imperial Palace to stay with Arashi-san and begin your training to become a princess"

Rin gasped "W-what? One does not simply become a princess Sesshoumaru-sama. There are documents, seals..."

"All has been taken care of, you are replacing a distant Princess on the Imperial Line. Her name too was Rin. She has died recently, but no one is aware of that...She was a recluse and a spinster, being the same age as you and unmarried."

Rin's cheeks colored with rage, she was suddenly attacking him with her small fists. "I will not go! You cannot make me!" she screamed as he effortlessly grabbed her wrists and pinned them between the two of their bodies.

"Behave yourself Rin think of the expense to fix such a beautiful kimono, if you choose to ruin it." he cooed gently in her ear.

Rin did the only thing she could do and stepped on his foot hard. Sesshoumaru yelped and released her, she bolted for the screen door.

She began to slide it back nearly tasting her victory when an arm lashed out and slammed it shut pinning her to the screen. Sesshoumaru twisted her around to face him, she still trapped between the door and his huge body.

Rin was choking on her tears now, a sob escaped her throat "Sesshoumaru-sama please don't send me away from here. Not away from you"

"You must leave, unless you desire to become Consort to the Lord of the Western Lands." he said softly alabaster cheeks flushed a pale pink. "I cannot force such a title on you... No matter how I desire to..."

Rin's became still not believing what she had just heard.

"C-Consort?"

"Yes my wife." he replied "I have a duty to my people... To become their Lord once more, I can only become their Lord with a Consort... And a heir"

Just then the loud voice of Jaken broke the silence, Sesshoumaru slid away from Rin and opened the screen door.

Jaken was there his puny arms laden with prizes from the fair, Sesshoumaru laughed. "I see you bested all the mortal children for the best share of the prizes."

The bird like demon grinned catching a glimpse of Rin's elaborate kimono, "Milord?" Sesshoumaru seemed to be in a strange mood. Color was high on his cheeks, and his silvery hair was askew

"I have just told Rin of our little plan" Sesshoumaru replied "she needs time to digest... but you will be going with me in the morning to the Palace, aren't you my dear?"

Rin made no reply, she trembled, cold. If Jaken hadn't come when he did... Could she have answered him? What would have happened? Hot tears dribbled down her cheeks as she slumped to the floor and wept.

00000

When Rin slept, Jaken quietly slid into his Master's room. Sesshoumaru was by the window reading a scroll by the light of the moon and a lone candle that burned low.

"What happened when you told Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"She attacked me" he said amusement coloring his voice, he did not put the scroll down even as Jaken came close.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled wickedly "Like a kitten's blows Jaken, though I admit her stepping on my foot was the most surprising."

Jaken nearly choked "So her reply to your marriage plan is a..."

"Resounding no" Sesshoumaru set the scroll on the table and looked down at Jaken. "But... I believe that I should hasten the wedding plans with Arashi-san. I hope we are to be married soon, preferably before Rin announces her engagement to the Crown Prince."

Jaken looked at his Master for a long moment "Sire, I know it has always been in your mind to marry the woman but why now?"

Sesshoumaru made no reply for a time "My situation with our little mortal has become precarious. You have not noticed her demeanor change in the past months?"

Jaken blinked slowly "No Milord"

Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a shadow of a smile "Maybe it is just as well then. Goodnight Jaken." he stood and blew out the candle.

0000

Sometime later in the early hours of the morning, Rin roused from her futon, pillow wet with tears. She had carefully packed her trunk before Jaken had returned from Sesshoumaru's room. She stood silent as a cat and slid on her tabi sandals. Hefting her small trunk on her back, even with the new additions of Sesshoumaru's benevolence it was still light. Stepping over Jaken she made the few agonizing steps past Sesshoumaru's room and was home free...

"Where are you going Rin?" a deep voice whispered. Rin froze and turned around, there leaning against the frame of the door was Sesshoumaru, dressed in a white sleeping robe. He was wide awake, how long had he waited for her to make this stupid move? Silently she cursed herself, as he reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her into his room and shutting the screen door.

0000

Once inside, Rin looked around like a caged animal. The large open window tempting...

"Do not even think about it Rin" Seashoumaru said putting his hand on her shoulder, his voice very close to her ear. Her shoulders sagged

"Please let me go Sesshoumaru-sama" she replied softly her voice filled with tears. They drifted silently down her face.

"No, did you hear what Jaken and I discussed about when you were packing?"

"Yes, I had no idea you were in love with Arashi-san." Rin said, her heart squeezing painfully.

"Love? Well not exactly" he chuckled in her ear before biting it softly. Rin gasped, her insides liquefying. Her legs unexpectedly gave way as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her.

"Then what is it?" she asked trying hard to regain her mental footing.

"Advantage, our children would be related to the Emperor of the Throne of Edo." Rin longed to see his face, but he trapped her like this.

"Why tell me this Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked as his lips explored her neck.

"Because you said yourself that you were in love with me. I feel it right that you understand my intentions in doing what I have done for you." Rin went tense, so she had said it... Her cheeks turned hot red, squirming under his touch.

"Please release me." He did and she spun around to face him. His face was composed, not even a smile played on the corners of his fine mouth.

"I don't want to become a princess, I could never marry the Crown Prince with a clean conscience knowing that you and Arashi-san doctored the papers to make him believe I was her. I want to become your Consort... And live by your side for Eternity..."

A geniunely amused smile seemed to grace Sesshoumaru's mouth " What if you have no choice in the matter?"

"I will do everything humanly impossible to impede my training as well as the plans for your wedding with that half kitsune demon." she spat. Sesshoumaru laughed now seeing the fire in her eyes.

"Truly? Come here Rin" he beckoned with one finger curled. Rin looked at him defiantly

" If I am to be made a princess, we are equals now, I no longer come when called."

Sesshoumaru's silvery brow rose, his smile grew "Then I, only a Lord come to you instead." He approached her and Rin saw the strange predatory gleam in his eyes. It had been many many years since she had last seen a look like that... She began to tremble...

He stopped arms length from her "What is your wish Rin-hime?" he asked voice deliciously wicked.

Rin's head suddenly spun, "My wish is... is for you to kiss me. Before I am confined in the Emperor's Palace, for I know there is no way for me to be released from this net you encased me in."

"Correct" he drew closer, smoothing the hair away from her face. "Where shall I kiss you, Princess?" Rin flushed as his arm snaked around her waist, pressing her close.

"My lips" obediently he bent and kissed her mouth softly. Like the barest brush of a butterfly wings, Rin nearly cursed in frustration.

"Again"

Sesshoumaru returned ever so patient, offering a sweetly innocent and chaste kiss devoid of nearly every emotion. Rin brought her hands up around his neck, longing for a deeper... connection with him. He was truly the most wicked... depraved dog demon that ever walked...

This time there was no command his third kiss pressed a bit longer, tongue softly flicking over her closed mouth. At her gasp, Sesshoumaru claimed her mouth with his own. Rin felt her thoughts scatter as she pressed close to him. Abruptly he pulled away

"No" he said cooly "in a few hours you will be escorted to the Palace as Rin-hime. And I... Will return to Arashi-san to prepare for the wedding."

Rin felt the tears that lingered in her eyes spill down her face... She took a deep breath "As you wish Sesshoumaru but I will not make it easy for anyone."

He smiled "Of course, I am counting on it"

00000


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

Okay I use two names of instruments in this chapter that people might not be familiar with.

A Kugo is a harp with an L-shaped body with four or more strings. At one time it was very popular in Japan, but the best examples can be found in Egyptian wall paintings.

A Duduk its a wind instrument with a double reed. Beautiful sound when a master plays it. Looks strangely like a oboe or recorder.

0 Two Months Later 0

Rin made good on her promise, for everyday she awoke she either broke or stained something. Preferably the kimono's that Sesshoumaru had given her as well the ones that had been so generously 'loaned' to her by that little kitsune demon Arashi-san, or more appropriately Arashi-sama.

Speaking of whom had turned from a plain nondescript woman to a beauty within the fews months of Sesshoumaru's serious attentions to her. Just thinking about it alone, sent Rin into a fury that would have put a demon's to shame. But this incarceration at the palace had its advantages, she had learned to act as a lady should... Not a lady a princess and she was treated with the greatest of respect by all those in the palace and the Prince's extended family of siblings.

Tsukasa was the Crown Prince's name. He was outwardly what any woman would have loved, Kami-sama knows he had the other princess's who had come as 'candidates' for his engagement falling all over themselves. Coyly praising him and batting their eyelashes, he was handsome for sure but... Rin's heart beat for only one man... And well he wasn't really a man... He was a demon...

Now she sat quietly at the the lower table at dinner, eating with the other princess who as usual were talking about the most mindless things possible despite the stringent teaching of art, history, music and language they went through daily.

"Did you hear?" Aine said leaning forward slightly, the other two princess looked around before leaning in

"What?"

"I heard that someone has bought the Ambrosia Kimono! Can you believe that? What a sum of money that must have been... Enough probably to bribe the Emperor himself."

If Rin weren't now a Princess, she would have promptly choked on the miso she was so delicately sipping. Instead she put her cup calmly down and turned elegantly to them.

"I know who bought it" she said quite recklessly

"Who? Do tell Rin! Even Arashi-sama won't tell us a thing." Aine twittered

"The Lord of the Western Lands bought it for his soon to be Consort."

The three princess's mouths dropped open, and Rin had to hold back a particularly loud snort of laughter by putting some rice into her mouth.

"But that would be the demon... Sesshoumaru-sama. He is in the process of courting Arashi-sama, why would he buy her a kimono, that she already owns..." Aine twittered waving her hand dismissively

"You are such a stupid liar Rin"

Rin clenched her jaw "He bought it for the woman he was going to marry before her, Aine."

"Before?" Haruka cried fanning herself "what a playboy"

The idea of Sesshoumaru-sama being a playboy again made Rin turn quite red... She remedied that by drinking down the cool green tea. Suddenly she looked down and realized she had not paced herself, she had finished before everyone else. Furtively she cast a look down the low table and then her eyes followed the dais to that table of the High. Arashi-sama sat there next to her nephew, chatting pleasantly with the Empress. Rin's eyes widened, till they were like wide topaz pools...

Sesshoumaru was there, when had be come? He was dressed in royal robes of deep crimson his long hair pulled into a tie at the base of his neck. The gold thread, bringing out the vivid gold of his eyes... As if by magic he turned slightly and caught her eyes, a small nearly invisible smile curled the corner of his mouth.

Rin gasped and straightened, it was a rule that those of the Lower Table were not allowed to look at those of the Higher for after all the Emperor was God himself and all of the royal family a great pantheon of lesser gods.

Her heart began its familiar beat, how well it slid into that rapid cadence even after all these months. She felt elated, and ill all that once. Unconsciously she touched the hidden pocket in her sleeve where she stored the small perfume bottle. It was half full, for tonight she had used some of it... Gracefully she stood and made her excuses the room suddenly to small for her. The walls themselves seemed to close in on her. Happily she escaped to the coolness of the garden.

00000

Sesshoumaru watched her go and felt like laughing. He had smelt Rin's perfume first before he had seen her, it was like a seduction to his senses for beneath that smell was her own... sweet smell of lust. He must have betrayed something in his expression for Arashi looked at him quizzically. He smiled, excusing himself and followed Rin into the garden.

00000

Outside the sound of a lone kugo was heard, Sesshoumaru knew that Rin would not pick an easy instrument to learn at court. This L-shaped harp being one of the most difficult to master.

"Do you always play out here?" he asked coming into the small clearing where a burbling fountain had been cut from the stone. Rin sat on the small bench, looking like a goddess.

The moon was full and bright the lantern's casting a faraway dusky light into the clearing surrounded by dewy peonies half closed in the moonlight. Rin did not stop playing, her eyes on the water fingers gliding over the strings with ease. Sesshoumaru was once again impressed

"You did not answer me Rin-hime" he bowed lightly in respect. She looked up at him

"Yes, it staves off the loneliness and besides the Prince does like to come and play his dudk with me."

"I gave him that, it is an instrument from Kush, where I procured your sensual perfumed oil and its green glass bottle."

Rin's eyes only widened lightly, her boisterous expressions subdued from her months of training... She sighed softly

"You are like a plague Sesshoumaru-sama. You follow me everywhere"

"I am your benefactor you are my ward. We will always be connected by a thread." He replied cooly, his face unreadable.

Rin closed her eyes in sudden agony, she stood putting the kugo down and going to pass him. But once again he blocked her way the huge mass of peony bushes afforded her little leeway. She would have to touch him if she passed... That very thought made her both hot and cold at the same time.

"I wish to pass Sesshoumaru-sama. I order you to move." she said in her most imperious tone. Sesshoumaru's only response was to arch a silver brow and then a slow slightly wicked smile slid over his mouth.

"I will do nothing of the sort Princess" his voice dripped honey and molasses. Rin's felt herself shudder, for two months she had longed to hear his voice. It had tormented her in her dreams, in her fitful dozes between classes... Instead she glared up at him

"I will speak to the Empress for your insubordination." It seemed at her statement the air around them thickened and became hot. As in one of her musical pieces the climax was beginning for Sesshoumaru finally moved advancing slowly on her. Rin could do nothing other then back up till she was cornered trapped on nearly all sides by the peonies. Their sweet, effervescent smell circling her... He caught her chin roughly

"What have I told you before Rin about that scent? It is so powerful, it has even managed to drown out the scent of the oil I gave you."

Rin flushed to the very roots of her hair, his fingers like fire against her skin. She tried to push him away instead Sesshoumaru crushed her in a kiss. It was so very unlike the last few she had experienced it ignited a hunger in her that she had never knew existed.

Soon she was lost in a wonderland of delight, as his tongue delved into her mouth. His lips finding the skin at her neck and biting. She cried out softly, swept up even as he soothed each bite with a kiss.

"Sesshoumaru make me your Consort.. Please..." she begged, Sesshoumaru moaned softly as his mouth returned to her's, pressing her into the peonies. Suddenly he pulled away his arm falling away from her waist. He took a shaky breath, the deep gold of his eyes flecked with amber and half hidden by long lashes.

Rin felt desire singing like a siren song in her blood, boldly she reached out and brushed her thumb over his moist swollen mouth. Soft... so soft. Sesshoumaru's body had gone stiff at her simple action.

"Sesshoumaru make me an immortal like you. Let me stay with you for eternity." He caught her hand and brought it to his mouth kissing each finger

"Rin-hime?" the soft voice of a woman called. Rin nearly screamed it was her attendant Sumomo, the little woman was like a bloody hawk... Never did Rin have any peace...

Sesshoumaru dropped her trembling hand "Shame" he whispered. Before turning and passing the woman clad in a little less luxurious kimono then Rin. When he had gone Sumomo exploded

"What were you doing out here with the Lord of the Western Lands, by yourself? What will Arashi-sama think, what will the Crown Prince think?" she began querulously fixing Rin's kimono and hair.

"We were talking" Rin said stiffly, choosing not to fully answer. Hoping that she had not heard Rin's soft exclamation of pleasure when Sesshoumaru had bit her neck... Rin's face was rapidly turning red half from embarrassment and the other from anger. She had been so close, she could feel Sesshoumaru-sama softening beneath the moonlight. She needed to get him alone again before his wedding.

Sumomo said nothing as she finished and picked up the kugo,

"Sumomo-san do you know when Sesshoumaru-sama will be getting married?" Rin asked softly following her out of the garden and bypassing the dinning hall. Where they took the back hall to the east wing and Rin's rooms.

"Within the month I believe. Arashi-sama has insisted they shorten the courtship down to before it grows cold." Sumomo replied.

One month... Rin's heart tightened but her resolve rose up. The wedding would never happen so long as she breathed...

00000


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am sorry for the long long long wait this chapter was for everybody. I hope you enjoy.

00000

Sesshoumaru paced his room in a lustful frenzy, his plan for Rin was falling in around him. How could he have been so foolish too fall in love with her... When had it happened? How?

But now, now, there was a more pressing problem. He had hoped that he could control this episode that happened to all Dog Demons, but... Alas...

He had come into Heat for the first time in his long, immortal life. Sesshoumaru was no stranger to lust in his younger days he had broken many demoness's hearts... But since his burning desire to obtain a sword stronger then Tetsaiga ruled him it had become eclipsed. When Rin had unexpectedly come into his life, it had but all faded to a blurred image in a fogged up looking glass.

Now it subtly ruled him, probably since he had begun making preparations to rebuild his Father's castle. Sesshoumaru sighed, just as Jaken came in from the other room holding a tray of mochi and a small jug of sake.

"Arashi-sama sent these for you Milord" Jaken said presenting the tray to his Master.

"Did you know?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly

"Know what Sire?" Jaken said guilelessly, his large yellowy eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru's lightly flushed cheeks.

"That I was... In Heat" Sesshoumaru said after a time his eyes fixed on the candle near the wall.

Jaken could barely keep himself from snorting loudly, he had known long, long ago. Rin had known to, or more appropriately her body had known. That had begun the chain of events that led them to this very moment.

Her discomfort around Sesshoumaru had been amplified because of Sesshoumaru's insinuating Heat.

Though Rin's love for Sesshoumaru ran deeper then Jaken sometimes understand. After all he was not a human and did not have the depth of emotion they possessed thank the gods.

"I knew nothing of the sort Sire" Jaken said calmly setting the tray on the small table beside the bed, pouring his Master a small cup of cold sake. Tomorrow promised to be another sweltering summer day, he wondered how Sesshoumaru would choose to soothe his raging hormones...

Jaken now could not hide the wicked smile and Sesshoumaru saw it "You are lying Jaken" he snapped coldly glaring down at the small bird like demon. Again Jaken played the innocuous snake

"Would I lie to you Lord Sesshoumaru?" he said with as much sincerity he could put into his voice. Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw and stared stonily down at Jaken, who for once brushed it off.

"Would you like a little sake before bed? It will soothe your overwrought nerves" Jaken suggested softly holding the small sake cup aloft. It dangled just beneath Sesshoumaru's acute noise, who at one sniff aquesed.

"Maybe a little" Sesshoumaru replied his icy glare softening slightly as he took the cup in his long fingers and tossed it back in one gulp.

Jaken's eyes widened, he wondered what dirty little thing Rin had done to make his Master so... flustered.

Choking down another evil chuckle, he poured another cup for Sesshoumaru who now sipped his second cup thoughtfully, that was good since Jaken had laced the sake with a powerful sleeping draught. If Sesshoumaru continued to drink like he were sitting in one of the opium dens of his youth, he might not wake up for a week.

However, that would give Rin plenty of time to ruin everything quite well...

"What has you so amused Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked his words at a slight drawl. The sleeping draught was already taking affect and Sesshoumaru's eyes had become heavy lidded, the gold hidden by a long thick fan of lashes.

Jaken took the cup from his slackening fingers

"You spiked the sake did you? You little ferret of a demon..." Sesshoumaru growled yawning widely before laying down and was instantly asleep. Jaken quickly stuffed the mochi into his mouth and taking the tray hurried from the room. Rin's room was clear across to the other side of the palace and he had maybe less then an hour to get there before she retired for bed.

0000

"Rin-hime? There is someone here to see you" Sumomo said just as Rin was preparing for bed.

She sat by the large window absentmindedly combing her hair, thinking of Sesshoumaru. Something had been different about him tonight... She wondered why her arousal affected him so acutely now, it seemed that a mere few months ago he was able to resist...

Maybe...Maybe he had feelings...

Impossible... Sesshoumaru so far had been toying with her like a cat playing with a mouse. No matter how serious or sincere she had been in her declarations to him. Her fist clenched...

"Princess?"

Rin turned to the screen door and looked wearily at Sumomo "Who is it?" she said tiredly

"A small old man with a white..." Rin didn't give her a chance to finish for she streaked out of her bedroom and into the hallway dressed in nothing more then her sleeping robe the color of the pure driven snow. Jaken stood outside disguised as an elderly noble, holding his staff which looked like a jewel encrusted walking stick.

"Jaken?" she whispered

"You look well Rin"

"I-I am well. I've gained weight" she said proudly "why are you here?"

Jaken took a deep breath, knowing what he was going to say was going to get him into a heap of trouble.

"I am here to tell you about Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Is he hurt?" she asked suddenly concerned

"No he is sleeping off the sake he drank."

Rin blinked "Sesshoumaru-sama never drinks."

Jaken grinned "Tonight he did. He sleeps the sleep of the intoxicated, you can go see him if you wish."

Rin's topaz brown eyes widened "I could not go. I have Sumomo-san following me like a disgruntled ghost."

Jaken chuckled "I could make an excuse for you"

Rin shook her head "No! Sesshoumaru's rooms are but a hallway down from the Crown Princes!"

"You don't want him to marry Arashi-sama do you girl?" Jaken countered

Rin bit her lip "No I don't."

"Then I have something else to tell you" Jaken said

"What is it?" In Rin's eyes Jaken saw the battle that was going on inside her,it danced in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru has gone into Heat"

"Heat?" she looked bewildered yet a faint blush crept up onto her white cheeks.

"All animals at a certain time of the year go into heat, sometimes several times. Sesshoumaru-sama... Being a Dog Demon inherits that tendency. But only at one critical time in his life and that is when he is to reassume his position as Lord of the Western Lands. Its one purpose is for him to produce an heir with the union of his Consort. Once the Consort is with child, it will fade. Until that is Sesshoumaru-sama himself decides to summon it."

Rin was frozen at the door, her face as red as a plum "So... Sesshoumaru-sama has... not been acting in his right mind all these months?"

Jaken snorted "Half and half. It seems to have been driving him quite mad, though it has made him choose a Consort... Whether he likes it or not it is you Rin."

Her head spun as she slowly slumped against the door. This was too much, to fast

"Then-Then what does this mean? He is still getting married to Arashi-sama isn't he?"

Jaken nodded "We still have time to fix that. Now go" he pushed her towards Sesshoumaru's rooms.

"I will distract your disgruntled ghost" he added when Rin turned back to look at him with a grateful smile.

0000

Though Rin did not know exactly where Sesshoumaru's rooms were, her feet led her to him. She almost felt like a child again searching for his comfort when she had lost her way in the deep forests and fields.

Slowly she slid back the screen to the elaborate room and passed Ah-un silently, pushing back another screen to reveal the sumptuousness that he slept in. The sheets he lay on were satin the color of blood, the deepest crimson.

Sesshoumaru lay on the bed in a deep boneless sleep, he looked so innocent there the deep wine of his yukata spread around him. Rin realised that he had not even changed before drinking himself stupid.

She sighed, kneeling down she reached up and touched his forehead. Noticing then that his face was unusually flushed and his mouth moist.

A faint fragrance of amber wafted around him, Rin found it alluring. As if possessed she found her greedy fingers loosening the tie to his hair , where the silver tresses pooled like satin around his wide shoulders. A few wayward strands flying near his mouth. She went to brush them gently away when she paused taking another deep breath of that heady amber smell. Suddenly she wanted... No she needed to kiss him. To kiss him as he had kissed her not but five or six hours ago,

She pressed her lips to his, only to have him sigh softly against her closed lips.

"Rin" it was a plea of lust, of agony. Rin pulled away in shock covering her mouth so she would not scream. But Sesshoumaru continued to sleep his sinful mouth parted lightly. Desire and fear ripped through her, what... what could she do with him in this state? What would HE do if provoked?

For some reason Rin didn't want to think about that having never seen Sesshoumaru intoxicated before, she did not know what would happen if...

Instead of leaving him, she crawled into the futon beside him. Where his arms came around her, encircling her in a sultry warmth. Sesshoumaru sighed contentedly like a child, burying his face in her long hair. Rin smiled though her heart pounded so loudly she could barely breathe and found herself drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

000000

Rin moaned in pleasure as strong white teeth nipped her fingertips, sliding her fingers into a hot mouth where they suckled gently making her writhe. A knee was placed firmly between her legs pinning her there, as long fingers massaged her delicate palm, the brush of claws making her hairs stand in desire.

She came awake slowly, it was morning from the opened window she heard the song of sparrows in the garden.

"I wonder when you would awake Rin. Though I did enjoy your soft moans of pleasure as you slept" Sesshoumaru's molten amber voice breaking the content stillness she had lingered in.

Rin's eyes flashed open, gazing down at her was Sesshoumaru-sama his long hair sliding slowly over one side of his wide shoulder. He had pinned her gently into the futon, her long sleeping robe hopelessly entangled in her legs and his own.

His gently nipped her pulse, "Why are you here?"

Rin bit her lip suppressing the urge to moan as he kissed the bend of her arm, tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh.

He groaned "Again you have that sweet smell, how maddening it is" he nibbled her shoulder through the thin fabric of the kimono. Rin couldn't answer, her free hand caught in his hair pulling in response to each brush of his lips.

"Jaken said... said you were sleeping off the sake. I came to see if you were alright" she heard herself choke out, gasping as his fangs brushed her bare shoulder.

"Mhhmmm what else?" he bit her ear, Rin felt her insides liquefying, consumed with a white hot fire. She squirmed beneath him, her thoughts scattering like a spilt bag of brightly colored marbles. She sought his lips moaning in frustration when he denied her a kiss.

"That you were in Heat"

He paused "That ferret of a demon never knew how to keep his mouth shut" now he bent to kiss her and Rin opened her mouth beneath his lips with a soft whimper of surrender.

"SESSHOUMARU!" there was a scream from the door, with a groan of supreme agony Sesshoumaru broke the kiss with Rin and looked over his shoulder. There standing that the door was none other then Arashi-sama and Sumomo-san their mouths agape.

He looked at Arashi through his long screen of lashes, the golden flecked with crimson red.

"You've caught us. I suppose there will be no marriage now.. Now that I have deflowered this mortal girl."

His kimono slid off his shoulder revealing a muscular alabaster arm.

Arashi was white her kitsune ears flicking in agitation. The wood of the screen door under her grip suddenly splintered. Sesshoumaru laughed as he slid from Rin and stood in one elegant motion. Rin scrambled to cover up, no longer remembering how her whole sleeping robe had been opened so throughly. She curled into a fetal position and groaned in mortification. Watching as Sesshoumaru made his way over to Arashi the kimono sleeve hanging against his hip one entire side of his torso exposed. His hair like spun silver askew... truly he did look like a man who had just...

Rin shut her eyes and squelched that thought, but he hadn't! He hadn't taken her virginity, he had only kissed her with those lips carved only for sin. She took a deep breath as Arashi-sama's choked voice broke the tense silence of the room.

"I hate you" Arashi whispered hot angry tears whispering down her face, the pieces of wood falling from beneath her hands and onto the bamboo mat floor. The fine powder staining her magenta kimono with pale brown stains.

Sesshoumaru still silent, reached up and wiped the tears from her face. She growled in the back of her throat, he withdrew looking at her with cold, unreadable eyes.

"We both knew it could never be. Even as children my Father despised your family for your mortal mother" he said after a time.

Arashi hissed and lunged at him, sharp claws extending. Sesshoumaru caught her wrists effortlessly, with a wicked smile. Tossing her onto the persian rug with a laugh, Arashi wept openly

"You will never be welcomed to the Imperial Palace ever again Lord of the Western Lands. I suggest you stay away from the capital or I will have you brought in like the dog you are." Arashi snarled through her tears.

"I intend to stay as far away from this palace as possible" Sesshoumaru replied cooly before his eyes slid to Sumomo.

"Sumomo-san fetch me Kazaki-sama. I am leaving this place."

Dumbfounded the woman turned and ran to fetch the guardian of the crown prince... Wondering if she would have her job once all was said and done.

00000

When Sesshoumaru had gone out of earshot, Jaken let out an evil cackle. He had been wearing a wicked smile for the last ten miles. They were far, far away from Edo by now and it had been a dozen hours since the escapade at the palace.

Jaken was truly impressed at his Master. He had no idea Sesshoumaru could still use his silken tongue to talk anyone out of anything. Including imprisoning Rin for impersonating a noble princess, speaking of which, Rin sat on Ah-un in a daze. She kept her eyes glued to the back of one of Ah-un's heads and remained still as a statue of Amaterasu.

He still wondered what had happened after the scene in the bedroom, Jaken knew that both his Master and Rin had words. But he did not know what they pertained. Maybe it had been hubris to push the girl so forcefully into Sesshoumaru's arms but then... If Sesshoumaru had reined in the Heat any longer it would have drove him mad...

But oh! If only he had seen the look on Arashi-sama's face, he would have paid all the gold in the Underworld for such a chance!

He cackled under his breath again, Sesshoumaru was far ahead now a mere speck on the horizon. He cast another furtive glance at Rin who was now dozing in the saddle the kimono she wore of pale green was already covered in dirt and grime. Jaken sighed even after months of training the child still couldn't keep her clothes relatively clean.

Suddenly the small bird demon realized that they were going the wrong way, instead of trekking towards the western lands they were moving towards the Celestial Mountain...

Grabbing the reins Jaken took off at the run, trying to catch up with his Master before he disappeared out of sight...

"What is wrong Jaken?" Rin cried holding onto Ah-un's pommel from dear life, jarred from her tentative half doze by the sudden jarring change of pace.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is taking us the wrong way"

Rin shook her head to clear the fog from her brain, each step of Ah-un's feet was jarring the very teeth from her head.

"The wrong...way?" she bit her tongue and cringed tasting blood, covering her mouth with her hand and nearly falling from the galloping demon animal.

"Yes! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken hollered

The white speck paused and turned waiting patiently for the two demons and mortal girl to catch up. He didn't wait long though.

Breathing heavily Jaken collapsed in the dirt at his Master's feet "Lord... Lord Sesshoumaru are you taking us to the Celestial... M-Mountain?" the yellow eyed demon asked looking up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

"Yes, I am surprised it took you this long to realize it, or maybe that was because you were too involved congratulating yourself for the escapade at the Imperial Palace" Sesshoumaru replied sharply, tone icy. Rin from her position on the saddle cringed, seldom did Sesshoumaru grow angry and she unconsciously began to tremble.

His silence had been calm before storm it seemed...

The Lord of the Western Lands looked up, the two swords at his waist clinking ominously "The perfume of blood is around you Rin"

Her tongue smarted sharply making her wince "I bit my tongue" she replied quietly, Ah-un's heads whimpered and lowered nearly to the ground when Sesshoumaru approached Rin.

"Lean towards me" he demanded, there was color high on his cheeks. Rin stared at the demon who had been her protector for the last ten years in shock. Sesshoumaru had been a different person entirely in that opulent bedroom, that side of him had exhilarated her. But after... He had not spoken to her, not even when he had selected a kimono for her to wear for the journey. It was as if... he had closed himself off to everyone and everything those moments after Arashi-sama had found them. And it had tore at Rin's heart, she thought that finally Sesshoumaru-sama had been in her reach...

Slowly she leaned towards him and Sesshoumaru clasped her chin "Open your mouth"

Rin's face heated to a plum red, her heart redoubling its fearful cadence the blood rushing wildly in her ears "I-I am fine Sesshoumaru-sama" she protested weakly.

"It was not a request" he snapped.

She whimpered and opened her mouth slightly, not wishing to make him anymore angry then he already was.

Sesshoumaru pulled her forward and kissed her lips passionately, his tongue swirling in the depths of her mouth. Rin pulled away with a strangled noise from deep in her throat, flailing wildly for the pommel she barely managed to hang on...Watching in stupefied fascination the way in which Sesshoumaru's pink tongue licked his full lips stained red with her blood.

"Quite good" he commented before turning away, Jaken's beak like mouth was slack with amazement.

"When we get to the mountain Jaken, we are going to have a nice long conversation about your behavior these last few months."

Jaken gulped at the ominous tone that tainted his Master's voice. "Yes, milord"

00000


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is way way way overdue.

00000

Rin sat up rubbing deep, drug like sleep from her eyes. It was far past midnight and the sweltering evening had given way to a cool early morning. The sky was still a deep grey, no hint of color kissed the surface of the clouds that circled the great Celestial Mountain. Even from this clearing in the woods, her eyes followed the lines of the pale grey mountain into the clouds. For three days they had no rest nor sleep.

Those three days had enabled them to arrive here very quickly, though Rin wondered what Sesshoumaru-sama would want with a place like this? It was a forbidden, old place. In ancient times, this mountain was said to have a powerful chi-line, which enabled the gods to descend to earth.

Her mother had once told her of a abandoned shrine that existed here and a legend of something that was being guarded by those priests.

Sitting up she stumbled over to the bucket which held the drinking water and brought the ladle to her lips. There was nothing... Rin bit back a silent curse as the morning moon still shed some feeble light on the clearing. Orienting herself, she donned her tabi sandals and pulled up her hair into a bun before taking the bucket down to the stream.

0000

Down by the stream it was cold as she rinsed her face and neck in the frigid water shivering. The new kimono that Sesshoumaru had given to her did nothing against this unnatural chill. She looked at the surface of the stream with sudden longing as she filled the bucket. One bath...

Being treated like a Princess for those months had really spoiled her... She sighed feeling ill once again. Every time she thought of Sesshoumaru that morning not but four days ago, her heart began to pound very wildly, her cheeks flared with a violent pink color. Oh gods, she put her face in her wet hands, this was madness. Three days of a stony silence from Sesshoumaru was more then she could stand now... Now that she knew the truth.

She was going to be his Consort, a heady surge of joy flowed through her, warming her instantly. This is what she had wanted for so long. But at what price? Sesshoumaru had withdrawn entirely into himself, the only other time she had ever seen him like this was when she had first been saved by him.

Then he was cold and merciless, his golden eyes like shards of ice every time he had gazed at her.

But then she had looked at him in wonder and gratefulness for saving her from death. She had gazed at him with eyes of child, she was a child no more.

"Rin" quickly she looked up heart pounding hard in her chest, face wet with water and tears to see that Sesshoumaru was standing in the waist deep water, the under robe of his modified hakama pasted to his muscular chest.

She stood up holding the bucket of water by the coarse rope handle, it bit into her fingers which had lost all their callouses from the months of soft, light work.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama? What do you want from me?" she asked quietly, shifting her feet the water sloshing over one side of the bucket to dose her feet. She shuddered

"I want you to leave quickly" he replied cooly

Hurt lanced through her chest, she cast her eyes to the grass and stone scattered ground at the edge of the stream.

"I will not" she looked up, topaz brown eyes flashing in anger and hurt. "I demand to know why you have kept silent these last three days. You cannot be quiet after-after what happened at the Palace." The blood was singing like whale song in her ears, a part of her was shocked at her own boldness. Did she have a death wish today? Hm maybe.

Sesshoumaru waded to the edge, and in one smooth movement was standing in front of her. Nearly nose to nose, again that erotic, intimate smell of amber drifted up to Rin's sensitive nose. Her lids fluttered like butterfly wings

"I can keep silent if I so please. Who is the Lord here?" Sesshoumaru cried, his deep molasses like voice carrying a strange edge.. of not anger... but desperation.

She took a step back feeling the pull of that strange scent. That need, that want to touch him was rising in her. Rin began to tremble and turned to run. As a hand like a vice grip closed over her thin arm pulling her backwards into the circle of his arms, the bucket falling to her feet and rolling silently into the stream as Sesshoumaru's lips found her neck with a groan of agony. Rin melted against him, as he lavished kisses on her nape, the curve of her shoulder, before sinking his teeth teasingly into her flesh.

Rin could not stop the cry of senseless pleasure that cracked through the clearing. That cry seemed to return Sesshoumaru to his senses. Taking a deep breath he stepped away from her,

"Return to the clearing now Rin. I suggest you do not speak to me until we leave the Celestial Mountain."

Warm as if she were running a fever Rin nodded and obeyed running back up the hill to the clearing.

00000

That afternoon, after a grueling trail up the foggy and desolate mountain Sesshoumaru finally stopped as the mountain trail opened up to a large flat area of level land. A rich deep green grass grew here, in the center was a small pond of fresh water. To the right of the pond was the rest of the trail leading up the mountain. A half moon of pale grey rock surrounded this odd clearing, it was intimate peaceful somehow.

Sesshoumaru went to the pond and drank as elegant as a crane. Rin watched him with fascination, everything he did was a practice in perfection. Including the fastidious avoidance of her for the last several hours, finally he turned and looked up at her through his lashes.

Her breath caught, thank Kami-sama that she was some distance away on Ah-un's back who was idly munching on some grass in the clearing, oblivious to the problems that were stewing between her and the Lord of the Western Lands. Sliding off the saddle, Rin set her aching feet in the grass with a groan of pain. Her eyes held Sesshoumaru's, suddenly she was unable to look away. Drowning in the liquid gold of his eyes.

"Girl" Jaken cried, Rin gasped as if slapped looking down at the small bird like demon. Whose beak like mouth was pressed into a tight line.

"Stay away from Sesshoumaru-sama. Do not even look at him, the Heat is too powerful now. As you no doubt already know."

Her cheeks grew hot, the bite on her shoulder was tender. It did not hurt only that it elicited the most terribly erotic images in her mind every time she mentally dwelled to long on it.

"I will not, I am beginning to fear for my sanity." she replied softly

Jaken concealed a wicked, gleeful snort "Milord has barely any left. Though I commend the both of you on your excellent sense of self-control"

Rin felt the urge to laugh loudly instead she asked "Jaken, why are we here?"

"I now believe that Sesshoumaru has brought us all here, to make you immortal"

She sucked in her breath, as Sesshoumaru rose and crossed the clearing to the strangely smooth rock of the mountain face. Removing Tokijin, he pressed the tip of the deadly blade and began to chant. His deep, velvet voice rose up in the eerie silence of the clearing. He spoke in Japanese yes, but this form seemed odd, almost archaic.

Then he traced the blade in the character for 'open', the rock of the face of the mountain dissolved away revealing a yawning cave. The mouth hung with vines of strange flowers that glowed slightly in the darkness of the came.

Sesshoumaru turned "Come Rin" he said

Rin felt her heart somewhere in her throat and picking up the hem of her kimono jogged lightly towards Sesshoumaru.

0000

Mouth open in awe Rin looked around the huge cavern lit it seemed from within with a cool light, like moonlight. In the center of the massive cavern strewn with wildflowers and long grass was a very old tree, full of pink peach blossoms. A cool breeze seemed to flow through the closed cave bringing with it Sesshoumaru's scent of amber and the faint tinkling of far off bells. Sesshoumaru approached the tree with something like reverence, his golden eyes heavy lidded. He reached up and brought a branch down to his nose inhaling the fragrance of the peach, dewy blossoms.

"This is the Tree of Immortality Rin, its fruit only ripens once every 1000 years. There must be at least one peach left on its gnarled branches." his golden eyes searched

Quickly he reached up and plucked a huge peach from the branch, cutting it open with his long claw the flesh within was glistening and ripe. Juice dribbling down his hand, he was grinning wickedly as Rin was already coming towards him. Eyes wide with wonder

"Sesshoumaru? How do you know about this?" she asked in a stunned, hush voice.

He licked his fingers of the juice "My father" he replied simply cutting a slice of the peach and feeding it to her.

The flesh dissolved quickly on her tongue like a sugar cube, just as another piece was held up to her. Rin ate it slowly, taking her time. Sesshoumaru was very patient gazing at her with something like supreme satisfaction, and another unreadable emotion dancing in the depths of his molten gold eyes.

She was already growing warm under his gaze "I can feed myself Sesshoumaru" she said trying to take the peach from him. He held it away from her

"Do you deny me the simplest of pleasures?" he replied voice deep and husky.

Rin's lowered her eyes coyly. "No I would never do such a thing"

"Then?" he replied brushing a droplet of nectar from her lips and tasting his thumb. She whimpered softly as the loud voice of

"Milord?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, as he fed her the last slice. A strange current of energy seemed to be passing through the cavern as the huge seed of the peach disappeared in Sesshoumaru's sleeve. Rin was beginning to feel lightheaded. She grabbed for the front of Sesshoumaru's clothes and the abyss rose to meet her.

0000


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Oi, I just realized I wrote the last chapter as if Sesshoumaru had use of both his arms. Blast, well for now all intents and purposes the dog demon has both arms. :falls down: All the better to seduce Rin with. XD Thank you all for the reviews!

00000

The smell of jasmine was the first thing that Rin become aware of, it was strong in her nose. Then came the trickling of rain like white noise in her ears. She rested on something that was warm, rising and falling softly beneath her cheek.

Whimpering, she nuzzled deeper into the warmth of her pillow and sighed drifting back into that strange place between dream and wake.

"Rin, I know you are awake" came the sultry deep voice

Her eyes flew open, she sat up quickly Sesshoumaru was laying in the cushions of a opulent bed the color of crimson. She was lying between his legs, her own tangled helplessly in the flowing, many layered kimono she wore embroidered with massive lotus and gold thread.

"I w-what, where are we?" she looked around the room. Kami-sama it was like something out of the paintings of the celestial palace of the gods. All red and gold, the air was heavy with the smell of incense and.. opium. Sesshoumaru leaned his cheek on his hand and gazed at her

"My Palace in the Western Lands"

"So fast?" she cried in shock.

"You have been asleep for a week Rin, in that week your body has been shedding its mortality. See?"

He gestured to the huge polished brass disc through the sheer red curtains, Rin gasped the reflection that she saw was not the thin young girl of 20. A beautiful young woman with flawless skin and luminous pale brown eyes gazed back at her. On her forehead was a small mark like a half moon.

"What is this?" she brushed the mark with her long nailed fingertips... She looked at her hands they were unblemished and elegant no scars or callouses decorated the skin.

"Tsukiyomi's mark. It seems he favors you Rin" Sesshoumaru replied his voice deep and sweet like molasses. Humor was dancing in the depths of his eyes.

The moon god favored her? Rin's mouth fell open, dizziness suddenly swamped her. She pressed her face into her hands.

"Oh Kami-sama help me" she groaned, as Sesshoumaru leaned in to remove her hands from her face. The moment that his hands closed over her wrists Rin shuddered. The need to kiss him was there again, persistent, urgent.

"Sesshoumaru" she whined feeling her lips drawing close to his. Judging from the masculine undertones of this room... This was his bedchamber... Her body immediately grew warm with this knowledge as the amber smell rose round her, his hot mint scented breath fell softly on her lips.

A loud knock sounded on the bamboo wood of the elaborately painted screen door, jarring Rin from that strange state again. Sesshoumaru barely concealed the curse under his breath

"Sesshoumaru, this isn't the time to be romancing your Consort. No matter how the full moon beckons you to be bad" came a sonorous voice in a supremely bored tone.

The Lord of the Western Lands slid from the bed, and opened the screen door with a snap. Rin gasped, a tall man with silvery blonde hair was grinning widely. Exposing small white fangs, pale golden eyes dancing with amusement. He bore a strong resemblance to Sesshoumaru right down to the chiseled chin and high cheekbones.

"Tsukasa-kun why are you always such a thorn in my side?" Sesshoumaru barked in reply, feeling the urge to strangle his cousin with his bare hands.

"Because I am your cousin, and when a cousin is a steward of your kingdom you cannot ignore him even if it is to sate a very...burning need" his pale eyes caught Rin's.

Rin's face promptly turned the same shade at the sheets and she looked away. Tsukasa chuckled, putting an arm around his cousins wide shoulders.

"Come then Lord of the Western Lands, there is still much to do. We have a wedding to plan! Botan has just awoken from her nap with the pups... She has a idea for a fine wedding ensemble for you and your immortal beauty."

Sesshoumaru's tall and imposing figure disappeared, the sound of Tsukasa's archaic Japanese fading down the hallway. Rin jumped as the screen door slid quietly shut as if by magic, and with a silent curse began to strip the layers of silk from her body.

000

After four of the eight pastel layers of her kimono were removed, Rin finally found it feasible to slide from the high bed. Now she stood several minutes later in its center trapped, the door was sealed tighter then a vice. Not that she was panicking... well maybe just a little.

Taking a few deep breaths she looked around the room, the intimacy of the bed belied a large room with a veranda hidden behind more exquisitely painted sliding doors.

Abruptly her thoughts scattered, Sesshoumaru's scent was everywhere it was like a fog in her brain...

She shook her head fiercely trying to clear the sawdust, she had to get out of here or go mad. Suddenly a idea crept into her mind...

Opening the sliding doors to the veranda she gasped beyond Sesshoumaru's veranda was a sprawling garden lit with the gentle lights of a thousand paper lanterns. Peonies and chrysanthemums grew in vast clusters, shaded by a strange type of tree with weeping branches. Fireflies blinked amid the foliage, winking in the air. She looked up and saw that the moon was full, the sky was clear revealing the scattering of millions of stars.

The rain that now covered the flowers like dew had stopped... as the wall of Sesshoumaru's palace rose up to one side stretching a far far distance away. Vaguely Rin saw the opposite wall in the distance through the branches of the weeping trees.

Looking up to the moon she smiled

"Thank you Tsukiyomi-no-Kami, I am so happy that you decided to grant my most fervent desire." As if in response a soft wind blew through the garden, washing Rin in the scent of flowers. The fog in her brain floated away, and a peace so complete filled her.

For the first time since she had lost her parents was she truly deeply happy. She wiped tears of joy from her eyes and leaned over the teak railing of the veranda. A sturdy, wisteria vine had curled its tendrils around the wood, its fragrance heavenly in her nose. Stepping up she swung one leg over the railing and tested the branch. It was firm, sending a silent prayer to Kami-sama she grabbed hold of the thick vine and began to climb down.

0000

Somewhere halfway down the vine, Rin's first layer of her kimono tore and by the time she reached the mosaic title beneath her veranda she was now wearing two layers. The other two she had to strip from her body.

"Oh gods, Sesshoumaru is going to kill me. That kimono was priceless" she bit her lip. But was quickly distracted as a playful wind tugged at the strands of her hair. Beckoning her into the garden,

0000

"Sesshy-chan? Helllooo" Tsukasa waved a hand in front of his older cousin's face. Sesshoumaru looked up not seeing the scroll that he sat in front of, detailing the 1000 entity guest list. As Lord of this Palace, he was connected to it. It having a sentient personality, it was older some said then even his father...

Moments before in his mind eye he saw Rin climbing down the wisteria vine. He too had climbed down it many times as a child to escape the confinements of his room and the punishments of his father. Then, it had taken all his willpower not to burst out laughing when he had heard the first rip of silk on the wisteria branches.

"Tsukasa-kun if you do that again, you will be pulling back a bloody mess" Sesshoumaru growled in reply, that nickname grating his nerves.

Tsukasa snorted "Well excuse me, someone is getting frustrated with all the denial floating around here lately" he said in an imperious tone. Sesshoumaru glared at his cousin

"You are not the one in Heat"

"Oh and that is an excuse for you behaving like a wild boar? Please... spare me"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Tsukasa it is late and I am in no mood to complete the seating arrangement right now. Besides my Consort has wandered into my Private Garden, I must go find her."

Tsukasa's pale gold eyes danced "Afraid she going to find one of your mother's strange flowers? Auntie did always like those... oh what was their name? Roses? I'm still shocked that your father traveled through a Dimension just to get them for her."

A long buried emotion of aching pain filled Sesshoumaru's chest till he was having a hard time breathing. If his father had loved her so, why... why did he...

Sesshoumaru rose face as cold as a steel trap "Good evening Tsukasa-kun" and he was gone.

00000

Rin sat by a small pond of koi and played her kugo, which she realized was identical to the kugo she had in the Imperial Palace.

It had appeared so suddenly when she had sat down, it had scared her. But soon after she had begun to play the instrument her mind had begun to relax. The koi which were as big as her arm had come to the rim of the pond to listen to her.

For a brief moment she had watched them stunned, everything about this place was full of magic. Yet it did not frighten her really. Her fright came from the unexpectedness of everything, the magic seemed to be...thinking?

Her fingers glided over the strings with consummate skill and soon she was lost swept up in the joy of everything and savoring her newfound peace. So absorbed she was Rin did not hear Sesshoumaru's footsteps in the thick grass, or the rustle of the glossy rain covered foliage of the chrysanthemum bushes heavy with blossoms. Till his shadow blocked out her bright light from the moon,

Rin looked up and froze.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she whispered her fingers tangling on the complicated tale of two doomed lovers.

"How did you get out of my room Rin?" he asked crouching down in front of her, separated by the harps L-shape body.

Her mouth was dry, oh Tsukiyomi...

"I um, climbed. Down, the wisteria vine on the veranda" she replied quickly

Sesshoumaru was grinning slightly "And? Where is the rest of your kimono?"

"I-It tore" she choked out.

"All six layers?" he asked patronizingly reaching out and brushing the hair from her face.

"No I left four in the bedroom, the outermost is safe."

"Hmmm, I am displeased"

Rin felt alarm flaring in her, his face was unreadable save for the slight hint of a smile on the corner of his full lips. She didn't know if he was teasing her or was it a prelude to the storm.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...do not..." she trailed off when he began to smile. A slight chuckle escaped into the clearing. Her face was turning red out of embarrassment

"You were baiting me!" she cried "you aren't angry at all!"

"Why would I be? It is all replaceable even now the Palace has fixed the torn layers and they are all now lying in the proper order on my bed."

Rin was torn between laughing at herself and throwing the harp at him. Instead she ran her fingers over the strings producing a beautiful sound.

"My cousin is going to want you to play tomorrow evening to entertain our guests." he added when the sound had faded.

Her head shot up "P-play in front of people?" she paled "no I couldn't. I'm not even passable, Sumomo-san said so herself. I would never be as great as the Empress."

"I can assure you my dear you are better then the Empress, or Sumomo-san would not have commented as such."

Rin was suddenly dazzled "I take it you have heard the Empress play?"

"Many times, she lacks the sweet abandon of joy you play with. Her songs much like her personality are quite dull and flat." He replied

She giggled, to hear Sesshoumaru speak so badly of the great leaders of their country was terrible yet admirable.

"You aren't afraid of anyone are you Sesshoumaru?"

His eyes glinted "No not even the Emperor himself. I have outlived three Emperors and I will outlive a great deal more."

She set the harp down and yawned softly covering her mouth with her hand. As she watched with shock the kugo melted into thin air. Wordlessly she looked at Sesshoumaru who had stood, a wicked, sinister smile had bloomed over his mouth.

"I have just thought of a fitting punishment for you Rin. Tonight... you will sleep in my bed."


End file.
